Enolive - Wrong Things Said
by Toomanycuteships
Summary: Hehe, I’m back! From my Wattpad. "You know, all you are is a cold, uncaring monster! You don't care about anyone or anything but yourself! You should just leave. No one would care!" Olive says something she never meant to say to Enoch. How does Enoch react? Do he shrug it off and move on or does something else happen?


A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back. This is from my Wattpad account, where I now mainly reside. Explaintion at the end. Let's move onto the story shall we?

Third person POV

Olive sank into her bed, tears streaming down her face. She didn't mean any of it. None at all. If only Olive could talk with him. Make him understand that it was all a mistake. Olive pressed her face into the pillow, sighing deeply, attempting to calm herself down. Instead, the memory kept repeating in her head.

flashback*

They were walking out of the town with all the supplies that Miss Peregrine had requested. Olive was carrying one bag full of spices while Enoch was carrying another bag full with meat and eggs. Nearing the home, they heard the bushes rustle. Olive headed straight for the bush in question when Enoch stepped in front of her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!?" He exclaimed. Olive just shrugged.

"No, but-" Enoch interrupted her. "I'm not going to let you check! It could be a hollow or a wight! No, I'm not letting you."

"But Enoch, if it was a hollow, we would be dead already. Come on, it will be quick." Olive stated. Enoch sighed and nodded his head, moving aside to allow Olive to look at the bush. As Olive approached, she noticed a wounded bird lying on the ground, its wing bent at an odd angle.

"Oh my!" Olive exclaimed. Enoch pulled up next to her, and looked at the bird. "It's going to pass away Olive, let's just leave it." Olive gasped and placed the bag she was carrying on the ground and picked up the bird.

"How can you say that Enoch?!? The bird still has a chance!" Olive argued. Enoch just stared at the bird before saying, "I can feel it, maybe I can use its heart when it dies." Olive turned quickly to Enoch, placing the bird in one hand, slapped him. Enoch looked shocked and placed a hand on his cheek.

"That is extremely rude of you Enoch. You know, all you are is a cold, uncaring monster! You don't care about anyone or anything but yourself! You should just leave. No one would care!" Olive exploded. A flash of hurt appeared on Enoch's face before disappearing. Enoch didn't say a word and grabbed Olive's bag and left towards the house.

Olive placed a hand over her mouth, realizing what she just said. She ran towards the house carefully, trying not to drop or injure the bird any more that it was. Olive found Fiona and begged her to find Miss Peregrine and ask her if she could save it. Fiona nodded and ran off to find Ms. Peregrine.

When Olive entered the home, she saw Enoch walking out of the kitchen. Enoch looked at her for a moment before storming away to his room, slamming the door.

Olive walked up the stairs before softly knocking on Enoch's door. "Who is it?" Enoch answered, his voice sounding a little off.

"It's me, Olive. Can I come in?" Enoch opened the door just enough to see his face. Olive gasped.

"Enoch, h-have you been crying?" At this, Enoch's face turned angry. "Why should you care?!? Huh?!? You said no one would care if I left! So stop acting like you care about me! No one does..." Tears began to slip down his face. "J-just leave me alone Olive. I don't want to talk to you." With that, Enoch closed his door.

Olive slide down onto the floor and quietly whispered, "I care..."

End of Flashback*

Olive heard a knock on her door. Hoping it was Enoch, Olive rushed over the door and opened it. Her face fell slightly when she realized it was only Miss Peregrine. "Olive, it's time for dinner. Come join us." Olive just nodded. She exited the room, following Miss Peregrine down into the dining room. When she entered, she noticed someone was missing. It seemed the other children noticed as well.

"Miss Peregrine, where is Enoch?" Claire asked. "Mr. O'Connor has informed me that he is not feeling well, so he will not be attending dinner, movie time, and reset." Miss. Peregrine addressed. Olive face fell. It was all her fault. If she didn't say those words to Enoch, he would be here right now, their friendship still intact. Dinner was uneventful as well as movie time. But, during reset, Enoch appeared, whispering to Miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine nodded and Enoch disappeared into the kitchen. After reset, Olive was pulled aside by Miss Peregrine.

"Ms. Elephanta, I hate to inform you that the bird that you tried to save died. I'm sorry. I tried." Olive felt her heart crumble, not because the bird passed away but because that bird was the whole reason she said those horrible words to Enoch. Enoch was right, the bird didn't make it.

"It's alright, Miss Peregrine. You tried and that's all that matters. Good night, Miss Peregrine." Olive sighed and walked up the stairs, stopping in front Enoch's door. Olive leaned against the door, listening for any sounds. All she heard was Enoch's soft breathing. Sighing, Olive headed towards her room. She got into her nightgown and fell asleep.

Olive awoke with a start when she heard soft sobs. Grabbing her gloves, Olive went out into the hall and went up to Enoch's door. She leaned up against it to hear nothing. Olive began to head back to her room when she heard a door creak open. Olive whirled around to see Enoch standing in the hallway.

"Enoch?" Olive whispered quietly. Enoch visibly flinched and disappeared back into his room. Olive looked down, defeated, and headed back into her room, falling back into a restless slumber.

A/N: That's one chapter for now... MUHAHA I feel so evil. But then again, I feel like I just ruined my life. My dear sweet Enolive. *silently sobs in a corner* Now, an explaination. I had left for awhile because of school. I also discovered Wattpad, and I just sorta stayed there. I have an art book and few other things on there if you want to check it out. Anyways, I will see you all later!


End file.
